


Injury

by rubyjewel



Series: Sandy! [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Blood and Injury, Guards, Healing, Healing Magic, Love, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Nobility, Original Character(s), Potions, Sex Change, Swordfighting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjewel/pseuds/rubyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At their magnificent estate far from any town, the entire Trevelyan family is called to defend against a massive bandit raid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, dear reader! How Sandy Trevelyan gets believably, seriously injured!

Injury

A large bandit raid is expected at the Trevelyan estate soon and the Lord's youngest, a daughter named Sandrah because of her blonde hair, has been given permission to help defend her home despite further grumblings from her father who never wanted his “baby” daughter to learn in the first place. But Sandrah, who has been training hard with her greatsword, has shown surprising ability. Definitely ability as good as her two older brothers before they moved away. So, between additional pressure from his wife and the good size of his guard force Lord Alexander Trevelyan relented and then said, “Fine. But stay near me and your mother. “

Sandrah, who is always trying to have people call her “Sandy“ incessantly, couldn't be happier unless her father were to suddenly also stop urging her to marry. She is 18 years old her father keeps reminding her. However, Sandy, not being a mage like her mother, has always been interested in what her normal father was doing; not girlie things. Especially not marriage despite multiple attempts by wannabe suitors. Sandy has had fun discouraging those by showing off how well she can swing a two-handed weapon. Plus, Sandy wants to travel and explore the world without having to rely on a man to protect her. So, training with her father's guards and taking potions to help her build muscle has finally paid off. Sandy is going to get her first real-life test! 

The Trevelyan estate has been in the Trevelyan family for generations. The manor, the stables, other buildings, a garden, & a small orchard are all within a walled compound that is large enough to have two guards on duty all the time. Careful scouting has confirmed what an ambitious, young bandit warned Lord Trevelyan about for a purse of gold. There is a serious group of bandits in the nearby forest that can only be massing for one reason. They want to take over the estate before the Ostwick army can arrive.

Lord Alexander Trevelyan isn't real worried about the bandits simply coming over the walls because the walls are stone and tall enough to necessitate ladders. It's the two gates that he is more worried about. They are only wood and thus vulnerable to fire arrows and magic. He has kept the land clear near the gates and has had the gates doused with water but these precautions can only do so much. Thus, going with his suspicion the bandits will attack the smaller back gate, Lord Trevelyan has doubled the guard there and assigned six more of his men to rush to its defense when the alarm sounds. His remaining three off duty guards will cover the front gate to be safe for a total of four there. He, his wife, and Sandrah might not even see much action. Although Alex realizes this is mostly wishful thinking. 

Duly, the alarm for the back gate sounds right at a half hour before dawn. The servants quickly help everyone finish armoring up, including Sandy, then retreat to the cellar as instructed. Sandy joins her parents outside the front door of the manor just in time to see the guards mount up and ride out to their assigned gate. 

Then to everyone’s dismay, especially Lord Trevelyan’s, they hear the alarm for the main gate! Lord Trevelyan takes command of the situation. “We’re going to the main gate,” Sandy's father announces firmly as he mounts his horse. 

“I hear you, father,“ is Sandy's response as she gets on her horse. Sandy is not the only one wondering if the main gate trouble is only a diversion.

Regardless, as they near the main gate, the situation does not look good. The guard who was on watch is dead on the ground with an arrow in his right eye socket. Plus, flames are licking the gate!

Joining the remaining three guards on the wall, the Trevelyans can see fireballs hitting the gate! The bandits have a mage! “Careful, Hazel! I don't want you getting an arrow, too,” Alex Trevelyan cautions his wife who is getting ready to retaliate. 

“I will use a barrier, too, Alex,” Lady Hazel reassures her cautious husband and makes Sandy chuckle. Her father is so protective. With good reason, however, today. Sandy's mother manages one incinerate spell before three arrows in quick succession drop her barrier! 

“Damn!“ Lord Trevelyan is not pleased and he is not getting any disagreement from anybody else. And that is when their situation gets worse.

“WHOOSH-H!” The entire gate erupts in flames due to a superb Wall of Fire! Sandy's father reacts quickly and starts barking out orders! “Hazel! David! You stay up here and focus on that fire mage! Edward, Darrell, Sandy – you’re with me down at the gate!”

Everybody provides their affirmatives and moves to their respective positions. Alexander Trevelyan takes the left side of the gate and Sandy prepares herself on the right behind Darrell. As if the gate were obliging their preparations, it makes ominous noises and then collapses into a pile of ash! The gate is gone! 

Thus, the bandit raid begins in earnest and it is massive! Six bandits step out of the shadows to engage the Trevelyan four. Sandy gives as good as she gets and moves on to help Darrell with his two after taking out her first attacker! The blood does not bother her. She definitely expected it. 

Darrell nods his gratitude at Sandy for helping him then rushes on in an attempt to take out the bandit mage. He doesn't succeed except to give Sandy's mother the opening she needs to do the job. At last! The bandit mage dies with a loud scream and Sandy is facing her third bandit!

Another scream pierces the air! But it's not another bandit. No. Unfortunately, it is Edward. Kind-hearted Edward is down, too. Sandy's mother had to choose between protecting him or her husband; no one is upset she picked her spouse.

Still, the bandit boss needs to make his move now! He is running out of men, too! With the help of his mage wife, the Lord and his daughter are tearing through his men! The boss can barely believe the youngest Trevelyan has killed three of his men just like her father. The only good thing about the scenario, the boss recognizes, is the defenders are tired just like he wanted them. 

“Jesse. Rodney. You’ve got the lady mage. Curt & Stan -- you’ve got the other guard on the wall. Max. Eric. Keep the Lord busy while I take care of that little vixen of his,” the boss growls his decisions. 

“I hear she's a virgin, boss,” Max comments with a leer. Then he has to ask, “You gonna let her live? For a while? Maybe?” 

“Maybe. But definitely only for a while. I don't need a relative rushing to save his abused niece,” the boss quickly answers. “Let’s go! They're coming this way!”

“Watch out, Sandrah! It's the leader! Be careful,” Sandy's father warns as he is also forced to engage Max & Eric! Under his breath, Alexander Trevelyan curses, “Dammit! Where are the rest of my guards? I called for back-up!”

“I see him, father,” Sandy shouts back clearly. “I'm ready!“

Sandy's mother can't help either. Jesse & Rodney are effectively distracting her. They are making a beeline for her and she is correctly certain if she casts to help her daughter then she won't have the mana she needs to defend herself.

And the bandit leader and Sandy are engaged! Sandy is focused as best she can but her three previous fights have winded her. Still, she does hope she may be able to surprise this nasty-looking man just like her other attackers. There! Sandy has seriously gouged the leader’s upper right arm with her backswing! Woo! 

Sandy's cut doesn't make the boss happy! He’s bleeding! He explodes with fury! Everyone hears him yell, “For that, BITCH, you DIE!” And then he is rushing Sandy to pommel strike her hard! It's a surprise move Sandy is unprepared for! She can't stop herself from dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes! 

The leader is raising his greatsword to impale Sandy! He is having to hurry now because her father has finished off his two. Also, not totally dazed, Sandy is scrabbling backwards to avoid the leader’s fatal blow - but it's not enough! Oh! Sandy SCREAMS, “Ai-eee-yeow-w!” She's in AGONY from the leader piercing her groin instead of her heart!

However, the bandit boss certainly has to pay for his victory! It's the end for him! Four guards have arrived to free Sandy's mother. So, the boss gets her best ice spell while her husband is there to shatter the bastard into tiny, tiny pieces! Oh! 

“Help me, mother! Plea-se,” a duly scared Sandy pleads. Her right hand is wet from her blood! Naturally, Sandy's mother runs towards her daughter but then Sandy knows no more of this day's events because she faints away from her terrible pain.

After doing basic healing to slow down Sandy's bleeding, Lady Hazel Trevelyan orders the guards, “Get her to the sick room, now!” Sandy's father starts to speak up but Hazel interrupts him, “You’ll follow us because you're injured, too!”

“You're right. I will,“ Lord Trevelyan consents and lets the guards carry his beloved daughter instead of him. But only because they can do it faster!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lady Hazel Trevelyan opens the door to the waiting room. It has been almost six hours since Sandy was injured. Sitting on a bench near the sick room door, Lord Alexander Trevelyan’s concern is very apparent in his voice, “How is she?”

“She’s stable. Finally. I was worried, too,” Sandy's mother informs her anxious husband. “He cut her into ribbons, Alex. She was ruined. Even my best would not have restored her ability to have children. Normal sex for a woman would have been impossible, too. “

His wife's words hit Sandy's father hard. He can barely manage, “That bad?”

Hazel sits down next to Alex on the bench before answering, “That bad. … She begged me to change her, Alex. Said she didn't want to be considered a worthless woman the rest of her life.”

Sandy's father seeks details, “What do you mean?”

Sandy's mother takes a deep breath then clarifies, “I knew she was unhappy. I didn't object. There was just enough flesh. Please understand, Alex. She’ll be able to pass as a man now. It's what Sandy wanted.”

Alexander Trevelyan is upset now! “My daughter wants to pass as a man? I knew she wasn't happy, too, but … a man?!”  
Sandy's mother continues explaining, “She said it would stop the incessant hassling she gets during practice about not being man enough, and that as a man she could fight in all the tournaments that allow only men.”

Lord Trevelyan has a ready reply! His family is known in Ostwick! “Not around here she wouldn't! Everyone here knows Sandy Trevelyan is a young lady. Most definitely not a man!”

Sandy's mother knows not to raise her voice. She responds calmly, “It’ll be another reason she’ll want to go travelling.“

Lord Trevelyan refuses to not have a hard time with what he is hearing. “Oh, Hazel! What are we going to do? She's our baby girl!”

Lady Hazel Trevelyan crosses her arms over her chest and gives her husband for 28 years a stern look. “No, Alex. She’s not our baby girl anymore. She’s a young adult who knows you wish she had been a boy because you don't fully approve of women fighters even if they are Templars.”

“This is not my fault! I love Sandy. I let her take warrior lessons didn’t I?” Sandy's father hopes for some sympathy from his wife.

Alexander’s wife is not biting. With her arms still crossed, she replies, “Only because she agreed to go to more parties and dance with all the boys there. You were hoping she’d finally find someone to her liking.”

Busted. Sandy’s father only has one more thing to say, “I’ll never be able to call her ‘son.’”

Sandy's mother has an unpleasant alternative ready for her reluctant husband. “Do you want me to fake her death? Make her leave us and never see her again?”

Sandy's father shakes his head with disbelief some more but he has a brain, too. “And does what? Pretend to be our dead guard who was an orphan?”

“That's not a bad idea,” Hazel Trevelyan admits. “She’s our youngest. She’ll never be needed to run the Trevelyan estate.”

More details. There has to be a reason he does not have to accept his wife's alternative either. “Will she really be able to pass as a man? What about her chest? I can't see her binding that successfully. What exactly did you do for her?“

Sandy's mother feels she can relax now. She uncrosses her arms and takes her husband's left hand in her own. More comfortable, she describes “I lengthened her skin. Sandy will be able to go standing up. I performed simple surgery to flatten her chest. She won't have scars. Sandy won't have to bind her chest.”

“And between her legs?” Sandy's father has to ask. Make sure he heard Hazel correctly earlier. 

“She only has one hole now. And she is lucky to have that much. She won't have to wear diapers for the rest of her life. I had to use all my lyrium,” Sandy's mother answers with obvious weariness from all her work. 

“Couldn't you have waited to take her breasts? Insist she be healed first? I might have been able to talk some sense into her when she was feeling better,” Sandy's father keeps questioning. Wear his wife down.

Her husband is being too stubborn! She is going to need to be blunt. Hazel Trevelyan loses her patience and loudly counters, “And say what? She can adopt? No normal man is going to want a woman he can only fuck in the ass, Alex!”

Lord Alexander Trevelyan displays his fortitude! He doesn't relent and shouts back, “You could have waited! You should have waited!”

Thus, Lady Hazel Trevelyan is forced to reveal the bitter truth! “I had to promise, Alex! If I hadn't she was going to give up and let herself die!! Sandy didn't want to live as a defective woman! I tried to tell you this first thing.“

Sandy's father has a rebuttal! “How is living as a defective man going to be any better if “he” can't produce children?”

“Oh, please, Alex! You know she’ll be valued as a male fighter more than she would as a female version,“ Lady Hazel argues. 

Lord Alexander Trevelyan isn't finished, “She doesn't need to fight! She doesn't need money!”

Lady Hazel Trevelyan yells back just as loud, “Says the Lord lucky to have her here today to kill 3 bandits all by herself! “

Finally. His wife's very valid point stops Sandy's father in his tracks. He realizes without Sandy the bandits could have overwhelmed his group. He is momentarily speechless. 

Sandy's mother submits, “Tell me you’re not a little proud of that, Alex, and I'll fake her death.”

His brave daughter lost to his family! And it would all be his fault. And Sandy did fight as good as her brothers. Lord Trevelyan admits to himself he doesn't want to ostracize Sandy that badly. “Well ... she was keeping up with me, “ Sandy's father says demurely and with a little smile for his wonderful wife. 

To confirm her husband’s acceptance, Sandy's mother does ask, “Then it's settled? “

“Yes. If she needs to try passing to stay alive and keep fighting like she did today then I can accept that,” Sandy's father promises. 

Sandy's mother, Lady Hazel Trevelyan, praises her husband with a warm, “Good.” She can't fault him for not wanting what Sandy chose to do with her life. 

Sandy's father chuckles and then stands up to inquire, “Now can I see her? I am glad Sandy is still alive. I’m glad you’re still alive, Hazel. And not just because you saved Sandy's life…”

Hazel Trevelyan wraps her strong husband in her arms to kiss him long and lovingly. She loves him, too! “Oh, Alex! Of course you can see her now. C’mon. Let's go see her,” Sandy's mother announces afterwards and then leads Sandy's father into the sick room. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I dosed her to keep her sleeping a good long time,“ Sandy's mother informs her spouse as they reach Sandy's bedside. “You can take a break now, Rosemary. I’ll watch her and if I don't have the door open when you return then, please, wait outside.” Hazel says this last to her assistant who always helps her.

Rosemary responds politely, “Yes, milady. Thank you, Lady Trevelyan.“ She gives both Trevelyans an encouraging smile then leaves. 

It's a trick of his mind because Sandy's hair was short before her injury but to Sandy's father she is already looking like a teenage boy. Almost like their second son, Allain, he reluctantly admits to himself. Now Sandy's father seeks permission with his eyes from his wife to draw down the blanket covering Sandy. 

Sandy's mother nods her approval. So, Alex moves the blanket to be able to see for himself. Sandy stirs a little because of the temperature change on her bare skin but does not wake. 

Maker! Sandy has nothing on and Sandy's father can see immediately that the cut goes from just below her navel all the way down! His own groin twinges in a sympathetic response! So, Lord Trevelyan just quickly, also, verifies that Sandy has a meager penis and her chest is flat then he replaces the blanket. Next he bows his head with his eyes closed and performs a long moment of silent contemplation of all that has happened. Not a prayer; more like counting his blessings. When he raises his head to softly smile at his wife all he has to say is, “Maker, it is a miracle she’s still alive isn't it?” 

“Yes it is, Alex. Yes it is,” Sandy's mother replies in total agreement. 

# fin #


End file.
